lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleanor Nightshade
| background = #12FFD4 | fontcolor1 = black | font = arial | color1 = #119B9F | name = Eleanor Victoria Nightshade | image = Eleanor.png | width = 300 | color2 = #47C0CE | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | age = 18 | gender = Female | education = Miduna Beach High School | birthday = April 23, 1996 | address = 23 Moxley Street, Miduna Beach | occupation = Student | personality = See the thing is, if things don't go my way, I find a way to make it happen the way I want them to. Whether I have to retaliate by threatening someone or intentionally put someone in danger, I will do it if I feel that her situation is drastic. I'm also very sneaky if I do say so myself, seeing as I could listen in to other people's conversation without ever getting caught. I try really hard to make people happy, but I still end up offending people. I don't understand how, but I'm working on it. I used to not care what people think of me but I've come to think that it's actually really important how you present yourself so here I am now. | appearance = I have really long brown hair and brown eyes and a lot of freckles. It's just like, freckles everywhere. I've grown taller over the past few years and I'm actually really thankful because I used to be really really small it's embarrassing. | family = I've seriously got the best dad in the world. He's the baseball coach at a different school - a private school, I think - and he's just amazing. He acts like a teenager most of the time, except for when he needs to act like a parent, and he does. He's like a best friend and it's really cool. My sister changed a lot over the past year. She doesn't go visit anymore, and when she does, it's in the middle of the night and she's drunk or something and was probably lost. She's been really weird ever since she broke up with one of my friends. I tried talking to her but she doesn't listen so I just don't try. She doesn't even touch her bow and arrow anymore. She's just partying. I don't know how she's doing with her education because she barely even talks to me anymore. I miss the old Phoebe. | friends = My boyfriend Kevin is an athlete and is kind of a jock but he's really sweet despite that. He's an awesome guy and I really love him. One of my best friends is Marzia and she's so nice it hurts. And since I know Marzi, I'm automatically close to Eli by default (well, that and he dated my sister. Awkward.) , and I actually like Jen a bit. Then there's Joey who's really cute but really awkward and lanky. I don't know what to do with him. Hayley (Joey's girlfriend) is nice but I don't really know her that well. | relationships = Kevin Crawford (12/21/13 - ) | housemates = my dad | history = I was born into a happy family - well, not really seeing as my mom died when I was born. That was really stupid - with a big sister who I could really look up to and a dad who was always so chill. I got into knives the same time my sister got into bows and arrows which was the same time my dad got into weapons. And the reason for that was he got jumped on the way home from this huge baseball game (but hey, at least his team won) and he panicked and decided he needed some form of self-defense and he asked us to take lessons with whatever type of weapon we liked. This all happened four or five years ago. So I got really into it and whenever I got mad or sad or frustrated or something I'd take it out on the targets, and that happened a lot, seeing as my sister went through this rebel phase and always fought with my dad and kind of brought me into it where I had to choose sides. I kind of ignored my education and the people around me and just focused on my knife-throwing until I met Joey. He was really nice and kind of awkward which was kinda cute at the time - hey, I was 14 - and we would always talk and complain about our lives over pizza at his house and then we started dating until he had to move away and I was sad again. But then I met a few more people - some of which included Marzia and Jake and Ryan and Grace and Seth and Kevin - and then I was a little bit happier. Oh, and what started out to be a very sick and twisted joke turned into something more when Jake and I started dating. But we had our differences so I broke up with him and things became really awkward and I was sad but I didn't regret what I did because I couldn't keep hurting him y'know? And then Joey came back and I was just like "shit I can't handle any of this" and I zoned out off of everyone's lives and I was just all alone for God knows how long until I sorted everything out. And then I got to talk to Kevin again and he instantly made me feel better. After a few more weeks of talking we finally started dating, and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than him. Oh, I forgot to mention that somewhere in the middle of all that my sister went back to normal - which is probably when she started dating Eli - until she wasn't anymore - which is probably when she broke up with Eli - and I couldn't deal with her shit anymore so I let her do what she wants. She may not be happy but I am and if she was ready to ask for help - she's got this mentality that she has to be independent and she could do what she wants (which is probably why she moved out but still visits sometimes) - which she really needs, I'll be there for her. | trivia = *I like to take pictures. *I collect sunglasses. I have a lot. They're really cool. | fc = Isabelle Fuhrman | user = TheHipsterQueen}} Category:Inactive Characters